


Sudden Desire

by jordinawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Dean and Cas want their own family, F/M, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Castiel, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordinawrites/pseuds/jordinawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester family has just gotten a new addition and after visiting Sam, Jess, and their newborn daughter, Cas thinks he wants to make the family just a little bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, like, five months ago and I was too chicken to put it up anywhere and then I forgot about it. I found it a few days ago and found it wasn't too bad, so I thought, what the hell, and now it's here. Hope you enjoy, leave kudos and comments if you did! :)

Cas barely remembers the last time he was near an infant. It might have been during Christmas, when Hannah brought her husband, Michael, and Cas' newborn, Hael. Cas hadn't even held her because she was so small and delicate and he didn't want to drop her. But that was three years ago and Hannah lives in London now, pregnant with her second and due in April. And Omega or not, Cas hadn't ever done well with children, babies in particular. They would cry if he so much as looked at them and then his unease would bleed through his scent, making their cries grow louder and him more uneasy. The parents would fuss over both the child and Cas, shushing their baby while reassuring Cas that it was nothing but a bout of colic and that it was nothing to worry about. They never thought that his discomfort was the child itself. Because Omegas were hard wired to inherently love children, but Cas thinks he came of the line with a crack in his chassis.

Which is why Cas tucks himself into the corner of Jess' hospital room and watches as Dean makes his way over to her and Sam, leaning over Jess to take a peek at the little pink bundle sleeping in her arms. Under the scent of Dean's excitement -something reminiscent of pumpkin spice– Cas can smell the lavender of Sam and Jess' contentment and happiness twisted together with the talcum powder and milk of new pups.

Dean's scent becomes earthier, the spice toned down like a fresh breeze blew through. Cas smiles as Dean's shoulder's slump slightly in something similar to slack jawed awe.

"She's damn gorgeous. Gonna have some real trouble in a few years, Sammy," Dean says.

"Shuddup, jerk." There's no heat behind it, Sam's smiling too big. He looks to his brother. "Wanna hold her?"

Dean nods immediately and Jess stiffens slightly. Dean takes a half-step back and tucks his hands in his jean pockets. "Only if it's okay." He hunches his shoulders further, disappointment sharp in Cas' nose. Dean spent the better part of the morning making himself as unintimidating as possible. He's clean shaven and wearing a soft cotton t-shirt, jeans, and flip flops. He was showing as much skin as he could, a peace offering to show that he wasn't hiding a threat under layers. He's toned down his alpha posture as far as he can but he'd known that Jess might not be comfortable having him hold her daughter.

The baby makes a small sound of distress and Jess relaxes, tending to her. Sam hovers and Dean twitches as if he wants to move but keeps himself in place.  Cas inches forward and touches his hand to Dean's back. He looks over his shoulder to smile at him.

"Dean?" Jess says. "Sorry, it's just so new." She smiles shyly but shifts to have Sam take the baby. "I'm okay. Go ahead."

Dean waits for Sam to come to him, the pumpkin spice smell returning. Sam sets his daughter into Dean's arms, the pup making a huff of disapproval at the motion. She waves her tiny arms and hits Dean in the chest before curling her fingers in his shirt.

"Dean, this is Mary Deanna," Sam says.

Dean tenses, curling his niece close in his arms. She makes a small noise as she adjusts to the scent of on alpha that isn't her father as well as to the deep, wet earth of sadness that washes over Dean. Cas moves closer, pushing his side into Dean; it's a biological need to comfort his mate. Sam moves closer too, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You okay, man?"

"Mom would be so proud of you, Sammy. And Jess, too." Dean shifts the baby's weight into one arm and wipes at his face with the free hand. "God, she would've loved to be here. She's got her first grandbaby," Dean chuckles solemnly.

Sam wraps him in a hug, pulling him from Cas' side while being mindful of little Mary. "I don't remember much of her, but I remember everything you've told me about her. I'm sure it's true, but, by this point, you are as much as my mother as she was."  Sam laughs at his joke even though he's close to tears. He means every word and it pulls at Cas, tightening his throat.

From over Dean's shoulder, he can see that Mary is fast asleep with her little pink lips parted as she breathes, content at being held tightly by her uncle.

"Mary Deanna?" Cas asks.

"After our grandma." Dean answers, tucking the edge of the pink blanket under the pup’s chin.

"I actually forgot that that was her name." Sam admits. He's scratching the back of his head and smiles at them. Cas smiles too. He knew their intention and was hoping Dean would catch it. But if he knows his mate, then he knows that Dean has a tendency to be dense.

"Well, it must've been subconscious or somethin'."

"Not a chance, Dean," Sam says.

"You're important to us. You have been ever since you chauffeured me and Sam to the movies and museums before either of us had our licenses, since you'd worked yourself ragged to pay for Stanford so Sam could come to school with me. You've made us dinner, helped with our homework even if you were beat, and even paid our rent a few times. Not to mention the fact that you practically raised Sam. If my daughter is going to have a middle name, it's going to be after you because I know you're going to be as important to her as you are to everyone else in this room." Jess' tone is as sure as it is scolding, already perfecting that perfect 'mother' glare as she stares Dean down.

He's developed a hitch to his shoulders and is sniffling. Cas moves back to his side and threads his fingers through Dean's free hand. His scent is going haywire and Mary doesn't appreciate it, especially because she's new to it. She begins fussing and Jess shifts to sit up more, ready to take her daughter back if need be but she looks so tired that Cas thinks she wouldn’t mind if Sam took care of her instead. It turns out neither of them have to do anything. Dean shift in scent is immediate, warming and calming as he tends to his niece, removing his hand from Cas'.

"Shh, shh. It's alright." He bounces her slightly, rocking her in his arms.

Cas looks down at her just as she opens her eyes and looks straight up at Dean. When Dean laughs, Cas looks up to him. He's smiling so wide and looks so in love with her already, Cas feels his pulse jump.

"Hey there, beautiful," Dean says, voice as soft as Cas has ever heard it.

He's so perfectly paternal with Mary in his arms that Cas is slammed by the desire to have Dean holding _their_ pup in his arms. Cas is floored by the realization of how much he wants to have the smell of milk and baby powder permanently twisted through his mate's scent. He wants to see Dean with that look of pure elation on his face all the time. He wants them to have something else between them that is so inherently theirs and so explicit of their love that he can feel his pulse start to soar. Cas looks back to Mary, who's fallen asleep again.

Dean carefully tucks her closer to him, pulling a corner of the blanket to shield her lids from the bright hospital room lights. Cas smells the happy apple cinnamon of Dean's scent and Cas can't believe how natural he is with her, even more so than Sam; he'd been hesitant lifting Mary, every move focused and slow, all about supporting her head. Dean did all of that but was sure of himself, of his grip and step. While Cas would be concerned with dropping her, Dean was positive he wouldn't.

Cas finds he wants that confidence. He wants to know what it would be like to hold a pup and know he would never lose hold of them. Dean looks to him, grinning. Someone could mistake him as the proud father.

"Gorgeous, ain't she?" He says. And she is, with a round face and button nose reminiscent of Jess' with Sam's chin.

"Very." Cas looks to Jess. "Congratulations."

"You can hold her, Cas." Jess smiles. Cas' stomach drops and he catches Dean turning to get ready to hand him the baby. Cas takes a step back and Dean frowns.

"She's your niece, Dean. Take as much time as you want." Cas knows his smile is watery and fake and Dean narrows his eyes at him.

"You'd never get her." Sam laughs. "Seriously, Cas, you're her uncle, too. You have as much of a right to hold her as Dean."

"No, it's alright."

"What's up, Cas?" Leave it to Dean to figure there's a problem, not that Cas ever expects any less of him.

"Babies don't like me," he admits sheepishly. "I've never held a baby before, either."

"Neither have I," Sam says. "It's not hard. They're kinda designed to fit in your arms."

Cas knows he's trying to be supportive but Cas can't help but snap, "Your arms. She's your child," in either jealousy or nervousness. It felt like both.

"Seems to fit just nicely here." Dean smiles again, moving closer to him again. "Look, she doesn't mind. She's sound asleep."

Cas knows his anxiety is seeping into his scent as he looks at the baby.

"Cas." Dean's eyes go soft and he stands in front on Cas. "Here, I'll help. Hold out your arms."

"Dean-"

"You won't drop her, promise. It's natural."

Cas doesn't like how close Dean is with Mary or how much he actually wants to hold her. The nerves translate harshly when he opens his mouth. "Because I'm an Omega?"

"Because it's hardwired in all of us to take care of something this small and helpless. I'm an Alpha and this feels right."

They're close now; Mary's blanket is touching Cas' chest and he raises his arms to rest his hands on Dean's forearms. His apprehension is putting Mary on edge again and her nose crinkles in distaste at the scent and she turns to face into Dean. Cas' throat tightens. She's just the same as any other baby and Cas thinks that maybe a small portion of him wanted her to like him enough to let him hold her.

"Deep breath. They smell fear," Dean jokes but, when Cas does, he continues. "Bend your arms like mine, so I can set her in them."

Dean begins to shift as Cas brings his arms up to receive her. He smoothly transfers the baby into a football hold to make it easier to bring her to Cas. The minute her pink capped head is the crook of Cas' arm, he feels a flare of panic. Dean's going to set all of her weight into Cas' arms and Cas has no idea how to distribute it evenly or not hold to tightly or loosely. He swallows and the baby fusses, starting to move her limbs and wiggle away. Dean moves quickly to Cas' side, keeping an arm underneath Cas' and the baby for extra support. With his other hand, Dean fixes the baby in Cas' arms, tilting her closer into his chest and moving Cas' arms around to keep her there. Then he wraps that hand around Cas' back and firmly presses himself to Cas' side, helping Cas hold the baby.

He presses a kiss against Cas' temple and Cas feels the panic subside. Dean was there. He wouldn't let Cas drop her. Mary stops moving and wrinkles her nose at Cas' scent. Then she opens her eyes to stare at Cas. She has big, newborn blue eyes that pierce his soul and he smiles down at her. Cas knows he's lost and his instincts kick in. He lifts her closer to his face, curling his arms more securely around her and lifting her away from Dean's supportive grasp. He marvels at her weight, momentarily; she's a lot sturdier than she looks but Cas is sure he won't let her go.

"See, you got it." Dean kisses him again and moves to wrap both his arms around Cas from behind. He chuckles when he sees Mary still looking intently at Cas. "He sure is something to look at, ain't he, sweetheart?"

Cas flushes under Dean's scrutiny. Mary seems to coo in agreement and waves a free tiny hand in the air. She's not crying and Cas counts that as a win. He feels himself becoming more comfortable with her in his arms and he begins to imagine her as his own, comparing the sweet hint of euphoria that he's feeling to what it would be like holding Dean's infant lookalike.

Something must've shifted in his scent because Dean begins nosing at the back of Cas' neck, making a noise of contentment and placing a few kisses against his knobs spine. "Looking good, Cas."

"Thank you," Cas murmurs. Mary goes still at the rumble of Cas' voice through his chest, but immediately yawns and tucks herself closer to him.

Sam chuckles. "Think she's chosen her favorite uncle?"

"Ya know? I'm not even mad." Dean reaches around Cas' arm to move Mary's blanket away from her nose and mouth.

Cas looks up at him. Dean looks back and is smiling again; a brilliant, excited grin that's missing   the kid in a candy store bounce, but it's there in his eyes, his scent. His looking at Cas like he has the answers. Cas swallows at the low burn of arousal that Dean's scent is emitting. Cas feels his face heat, his scent reacting in turn, most likely working their way up to mating pheromones that are extremely inappropriate for the setting but Cas is finding it hard to keep a level head.

Sam saves them from further embarrassment by clearing his throat. "Hey, Dean, can you help me call Ellen and everyone? You know she'll skin me alive if I don't tell her right away."

Dean nods, a flush on his face, and gives Cas one last kiss on his temple. He follows Sam out, apologizing.

"Well, that was interesting." Jess looks smug when she speaks.

Cas feels sufficiently embarrassed now that Dean has gone. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don’t know what happened."

"Yes, you do. You want to have Dean's babies." Jess laughs at the petrified expression that Cas feels he's wearing. Her laugh fades when Cas averts his gaze, nervously tucking Mary's blanket. "Do you want kids, Cas?"

"I've never had reason to before." He watches Mary huff a sigh in her sleep and he smiles.

"Before Dean?"

"Yes. Before Dean. Now, though, I think I do."

"Because of Dean," Jess says, like there's no question about it. "You know that's all he's wanted for a while right? Dean's all about family and he'd die fighting heaven and hell for them, then keep fighting. I hope you know that, Cas." 

"I do. And I know he'd make a great father but I don't know about me. I don't know the first thing about being a parent." Cas brushes his fingers through the thin blonde tufts visible from under the baby's hat. He revels in the feather-like feel.

“Can’t help you there, Cas, because neither do I.” She’s smiling at Mary in his arms when he looks up. Cas can’t argue with her because it’s true.

It's quiet for a few moments, Cas adopting Dean's technique for bouncing and rocking. Mary is sleeping soundly. Her little body lay in his arms and face tucked neatly against his chest. She's scenting at him unconsciously; her nose scrunches and relaxes and her mouth opens. She catches the cotton of his t-shirt between her lips and sucks at it. Cas has to pull it from her mouth and hushes her when she makes a face fit for a tantrum. "I think she's hungry." His careful when he hands her back to Jess.

"Again? She's gonna have the appetite of a moose."

"I'll have you know, it's winter, and in winter, moose only snack," Sam says as he and Dean walk back into the room.

"And what did that documentary say about the rest of the year?" Jess pats Mary on the bottom when she begins to fuss. Cas figures he and Dean will have to leave soon.

"I'm pleading the Fifth." Sam tucks his hands into the back pockets of his jeans and smiles as Jess glares at him. "Besides, that is my little girl you're talking about, not a moose."

"Well she felt like one coming out," Jess mumbles.

Sam looks mildly horrified and Dean breaks down into hysterics. Cas feels his own laugh bubble from him while Jess looks smug. The moment is broken by a hungry, heartbreaking wail that causes Dean to whistle.

"Set a lungs on that one." He chuckles as Mary lets out another cry. "Guess that's our cue to leave. You ready, Cas?" Dean has a look in his eye that Cas can only describe as giddy.

Cas blushes and nods.

"Alright. We'll see you in a few days, unless you want that ride home tomorrow?" Dean raises an eyebrow.

Sam looks at Jess and she just shrugs before tending to a crying Mary. Sam shakes his head. "No, I think we'll be fine. You brought the car seat, right?"

"Yeah, it's in your car, triple-checked and secure." Dean smiles and wraps his arms around his brother. "I love you, man. You know that right? I'm proud of you, too."

"I know, Dean. I love you, too."

"Good." Dean clears his throat and lets Sam go. He walks over to Jess and gives her a kiss on the top of her head before he does the same to Mary. "You give them hell, alright?" He says to her, palming over her head. She wails some more and Dean laughs, "Good job."

Sam is giving him what Dean likes to call a "bitch face" and Jess rolls her eyes. She makes an offshoot comment about dropping Mary off with him when she has colic while she and Sam go on a cruise. Dean smoothly replies that he'll make sure she has a full diaper when they get back.  Cas watches the scene with a smile. He'd never had this sense of family before. He had his mother and father but no siblings. They loved him, of course. His mother would hold him on her lap and read him Hans Christian Anderson or sing him to sleep. His father taught him to cook and how to fix a blown fuse. Their dinners weren't loud like Cas thinks Dean's were but they had conversations. But Cas never had that comradery that Dean and Sam had as brothers. He had cousins, like Gabriel and Anna, and friends, like Alfie, Hannah, and Balthazar, but it's not the same if there was no school or the holidays had come and gone. He was lonely as a child. 

"Come say goodbye, Uncle Cas." Jess motions him over and he goes. Mary is looking more upset by the moment and all Cas does is brush his palm over her head and murmurs a goodbye, promising to see her later. She calms when he speaks, looking curiously up at him with a frown on her face.

"Hey, look at that. She got your bitch face." Dean says.

"Shut up, jerk."

Dean sticks his tongue out at him like a two year-old and reaches for Cas' hand. He twines their fingers together. Mary starts crying in earnest when Cas' hand leaves her.

"We'll leave you to enjoy your time together," Cas says, pulling Dean towards the door. They shut the door behind them and make their way down the hall.

Their trip to the Impala is quiet. Dean whistles an old rock tune under his breath as he leads Cas by the hand, flexing his grip on occasion like he does when he's eager to do something. Cas finds out what it is when they reach the car. Dean takes Cas to the passenger side door and then crowds against him. The door of the car is warm from sitting in the sun even though the air is crisp with the beginning of winter. Dean is even warmer. He's pinning Cas to the door and kissing him softly. Cas reaches out to twist his fingers into the sides of Dean's t-shirt. Dean's laugh is breathy when he pulls away.

"You look damn good with a baby."

Cas flushes, remembering his not so innocent thoughts when Dean was holding Mary. "You do too." He looks up to Dean's eyes swimming with emotion. Happiness, hope, excitement. It's all there in the evergreen of his eyes.

"I think we have some things to talk about when we get home."

Their drive is quiet too. Dean's favorite classic rock station is playing quietly on the radio and Cas watches the brown plains of Kansas pass by the window, thinking about a child. Their child. He sees her with Dean's blonde hair and Cas' own blue eyes, laughing and running around their backyard yelling for her daddy to stop chasing her and breaking down into more laughter when Dean scoops her up and covers her with messy kisses. He sees him with dark hair and green eyes, quietly trying to read an upside down book with a frown on his face before he calls for papa to help him read about the cat with the hat and snuggles into Castiel's side. And it’s something he has to take a breath at. Cas looks to Dean, his profile stunning in the afternoon light reflecting off the Impala's hood. Dean catches him looking and smiles, reaching for Cas' hand to hold.

Dean shuts the front door behind them when they get home. They step into their large living room from the foyer. It's silent and as clean apart from a few of Cas' books on the coffee table, one open and face down because Sam had called Dean about the baby, and some paperwork for Winchester Auto spilling from its folder where Dean had tossed it. There may be some dirty dishes in the sink in the kitchen and maybe some laundry to do but that was it. Their home was empty and Cas feels disquieted for the first time since he entered the house two years ago.

"Hey. C'mere." Dean takes his hand and pulls him to the couch. "What's up?" He asks when they sit.

"It's quiet." Cas looks around the room, at their shiny dark hardwood floor and the spotless rug under the coffee table. The TV's off and the only sound is their breathing. "I find I don't like it like I used to." Mary made noises. They were smacks of her lips or sighs or gurgles or cries; they were sounds Cas thinks would be nice in their house.

"It is, isn't it?" Dean's smiling when Cas looks back and his heart flutters. "Guess we have to do something about that, if you want." Dean wants a baby. He wants a family with Cas.

Cas can't help but to stare at him with wide eyes. This was where their lives would change. They'd have to clear out one of the extra rooms for a nursery and paint the walls a calming pastel color. They'd have to buy a crib and baby proof the house. Pacifiers, teething rings, and bottles would be all over the place. Neither of them would get any sleep and they might grouch at each other but Cas wants it. He wants it all.

"We don't have to, you know?" Dean's rubbing the back of his head with his palm and looking down at his lap. "It's probably just baby fever. I got carried away. Shouldn't have assumed…" He trails off and stands from the couch. "I'll go make us some lunch. Sandwiches okay?"

He's a step from the couch when Cas realizes his mistake of staring instead of answering. Dean's two steps away when Cas goes after him. "Dean." He walks through the short trail of that wet soil smell Dean has when he's upset. "I want a baby." Being blunt usually Dean's attention quickly. It works here. He stops and turns, scent spiking hopefully. He tries to tramp it down, muting it with careful skepticism, but it isn't working and it smells how sunshine feels in spring. It's warm and inviting and it keeps going in and out while Dean doubts what he just heard. "I do," Cas says. That sun and cinnamon smell starts to solidify.

But Dean frowns. "You don't have to say that just because -"

"I'm not, " Cas says. He reaches out for Dean's hand. "I want this."

"Cas, you were petrified of holding Mary. You didn't even want to be near her."

Cas surges forward and presses his lips to Dean's. His green eyes are confused and wary as Cas pulls away. He looks down and messes with the lapels of the coat Dean is still wearing. After a moment, he pushes his hands underneath and slips it from Dean's shoulders, tracing his fingers down the lines of the muscles in his arms, past his wrists as he drags it down and off. He remembers holding Mary in his arms and Dean scenting and kissing the back of his neck and how their scents had begun to twist with arousal. Cas lets himself feel that again as he drops Dean's jacket over the armrest of the couch. Dean's grabbing for his waist as Cas turns back around and pulling him in. "Did I smell afraid when I held her? I don't remember feeling afraid." Cas purposefully doesn't look up at Dean and keeps his eyes trained on the slope of his neck, the pale white scar of his mating bite peeking past the collar of his t-shirt. Cas gives a small smile and reaches a finger up to trace it, remembering the heat and wonder of the moment. It layers on his scent and he hears Dean's sharp intake of breath, his own arousal curling thick and smoky into the air.

"Not afraid, then. Apprehensive?" Dean manages, his voice low and his fingers trail lower to Cas' hips, slipping underneath the fabric of his shirt and brushing over the skin above the waist of his pants.

"She was very small. I didn't want to drop her." Cas raises his gaze slightly, the curve of Dean's jaw, spattered with his red-brown stubble, and full lips entering his line of sight.

"But you didn't."

"Because you helped." Cas meets Dean's gaze again, looking up through his eyelashes and he sees Dean's jaw tick with a harsh swallow, feels his Dean's fingers press firmly into the yielding flesh at his hips. There's a tingle that races up Cas' spine as Dean's scent heightens. He also feels a bit smug for still being able to get that reaction from him. Cas pushes up to meet Dean's mouth again, sucking lightly at his lower lip as he pulls back. Dean looks somewhat dizzy; his eyes are hazy and dilated with lust. "I want this."

"Yeah?" Dean says, his face clearing in wonderment.

"Yes," Cas says, letting himself smile with Dean.

Dean laughs and lays his forehead against Cas'. There's a glint in his eyes now and he kisses his way across Cas' cheekbone to his ear. "Think we should go practice for your heat?" He whispers.

Some of Cas' bravado burns away with the flush he feels rising in his cheeks. Dean's moved to placing light kisses down his throat and on his mating mark. Cas sighs into Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. "I might not take right away. My birth control needs time to wear off. "

Dean brings his mouth back to Cas' and pulls him flush against him. "Nothing will happen if we try now anyway, doesn't mean we can't have fun practicing." Dean murmurs. "So how 'bout it?" He squeezes at Cas' hips, kissing him again, slower and deeper than before.

"Okay," Cas says against Dean's lips. Dean grins and dips down to grip the back of Cas' thighs, lifting to pull them around his waist.

"Dean!"

"Just moving this party somewhere else," Dean says as he nips at the notch of Cas' collar bone, his arousal suffocating Cas, making him pliant with want and a need to please his alpha.

"Okay," Cas says again, quietly this time and drags Dean's mouth back to his as Dean carries him into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will have other parts, I kinda want it to, so we'll see ;) Thank you for reading.


End file.
